Tiempo detente, por lo que sea, pero detente
by Makaomi Cullen Ishida
Summary: Momentos de locuras,frases sin sentido,actos poco premeditados..nada del otro mundo,solo un instante de esos que muchos quisieran congelar en el tiempo.


"_**Tiempo detente, por lo que sea, pero detente"**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

No sabían cómo llegaron a esa situación, ella solo sintió el mullido colchón golpear contra su cuerpo bruscamente, soltando un gritillo asustado, y el solo escucho el ruido de su grito, sintiendo la suavidad del mismo colchón en sus rodillas, las manos temblorosas de ella que estaban hechas puños frente su pecho.

-Syaoran-kun…-Ella no dejaba de llamarle por su nombre confundida…por lo que parecía estar sucediendo, pero a decir verdad parecía más un lastimero lloriqueo… que un nombre en realidad.

Sentía la respiración pesada, y la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por un lado de su cara desde su frente, por la sofocación que el sentía,

Sujetaba sus muñecas temblorosas…entre sus manos fuertes y seguras….con la poca cordura que quedaba en su mente nublada, intentaba pronunciar palabras tranquilizantes para ella, pero su sofocado cuerpo no las hacia entendibles, ella solo parecía soltar pequeñas lagrimillas por la vergüenza y el espanto, sonrojándose hasta lo que parecía el máximo que un rostro podría alcanzar, y tratando de detenerle…Con sus llamados asustadizos, para regresarle a la realidad, o tal vez pidiendo explicaciones.

Susurro lentamente intentando explicar la situación, por la cara de temor y esas lagrimillas lastimeras que conseguían su objetivo, al menos en ese segundo…que posiblemente no le duraría mucho.

Pero ese rostro aterrorizado y lloroso, detuvo y capto su atención completamente, así que suspiro calmando su desbocado corazón, que parecía querer confundirlo sobre manera, ese vestido tenía toda la culpa…por ser demasiado tentador.

Sonrió ante su idea, más un suspiro apartando después el flequillo color miel, que cubría los ojos jade de la dueña de aquel cuerpo tembloroso cual gelatina.

-te amo…-susurro a la cálida frente debajo del flequillo, y ella pareció relajarse, porque el pequeño temblor disminuyo su notable intensidad, las lagrimillas traviesas dejaron de surgir, mientras el rostro asustado hacia un ligero cambio a uno más relajado y tranquilo, disfrutando del beso en su frente cálida.

Él se separó un poco apartando su cuerpo de ella, demasiado sofocado con toda esa ropa, que ahora estaba sumamente arrugada.

Y miro fijamente el rostro y los ojos que tanto le hipnotizaban, ya no había miedo ni la desesperación de antes, solo calma….agregando que también le miraba fijamente, sentía que le hablaba con la mirada jade que le profesaba tantas cosas.

Tanto como el mismo le decía con la suya, sus sonrojadas mejillas no eran un impedimento para entenderle.

Termino con las distancias que le separaban nuevamente, y junto sus labios a los que tanto ansiaba, con locura cuantas veces imagino ese beso y ahora sí que era real, lo mejor es que era gratamente correspondido, escuchaba el pequeño suspiro con su nombre en él, qué feliz seria a partir de ahora…. y el inocente movimiento de los labios sabor cereza era señal de eso, también el suspiro tranquilo que lograba percibir con claridad, y las respiración acompasada a la suya, el latido relajado pero potente de su corazón, se lo gritaba, sus propias manos acariciando su cuello y rostro también los sentían, todo se lo daba a entender y lo hacia sumamente dichoso como jamás había sido desde que tenía memoria.

Quien decía que los amigos no se besan…sí que lo hacían… si en este momento le preguntan Shaoran y a su mejor amiga de toda la vida Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno pues que puedo decir…que me muero de la vergüenza 0/0 ,sigo sin saber porque rayos lo escribi, con este creo que es como drable aunque me pase como por 10 palabras de las 500 pero cuenta como un drable un poco grande o un one-short muy corto….bueno pues que pena el primer intento de una escena media intentado subir de tono. Pero ni llegando siquiera XD,porque admitámoslo soy demasiado penosa para escribir algo mas alla de un beso,creo que este es el medio primer beso que escribo ..asi que ya sabran como anda el asunto XD y en cuanto al verdad es dando a entender demasiada felicidad que no quieres que avance el tiempo,por si no se capta mucho,yo poniendo títulos raros ignorenme¬¬**

**BUENO SE DESPIDE MAKA-CHAN(escondiéndose detrás de una roca ,para no salir jamás de la vergüenza..que siente)**


End file.
